


Help You Fix It

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, No Blood, Pre Relationship, after a hunt, but you gotta sew yourself a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Gabriel is pissed that the reader is reckless on a hunt.





	Help You Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @flufy07's birthday prompt challenge on Tumblr. I'm so sorry for the angst.

The needle in your hand slid through your skin easily. You winced as another stitch was placed into the long gash on your arm. This isn't new to you. This isn't the first time you've had to fix yourself. Probably won't be your last either. 

With the final suture, the used needle found itself in the bathroom trash can, and you grabbed the bottle of bourbon that was open and waiting on the counter. You threw back a few long gulps of the burning alcohol before you dumped the last of it over your hastily sewed up wound. A sharp hiss escaped your mouth as you quickly pressed a clean towel to your arm, applying pressure to help lessen the pain.  

You limped out of the bathroom, the motel room quiet aside from your distressed breathing and the rainstorm outside. Another solo hunt that you barely managed to get out of. But the low dull ache of the hunt, the quiet of the room, it all added to the hurt inside. The hurt that was always there. 

As you sank to sit in the edge of the bed, a deep frown and a lump in your throat forming, the air filled with electricity. The hairs on your arm and the back of your neck stood on end. 

You knew he was coming. And you knew he was pissed. 

The pressure in the room built until you felt like you could suffocate, the sparks were practically arcing in the air around you. You took a deep breath to try and calm yourself for his wrath, but you were pretty sure that you would look like shit no matter what you did. 

There was a flash of bright lightning bursting close to the motel, a menacing roll of thunder following it, and then, for a few short seconds, everything when still and silent. 

The door burst open suddenly, splinters of wood and metal from the shattered lock and handle flying into the room. It slammed into the wall hard enough to crack the drywall from floor to ceiling. But you didn't flinch. 

Gabriel stomped into the room. Heavy sheets of rain rolled behind him in the parking lot, yet he was dry as a bone. He stood in the threshold, stared at you with hardened eyes and a deep frown. 

“What. Do you think. You're doing?” 

His tone cut you to the quick, the anger that you know you caused wounding you worse than any werewolf could.

“Hunting,” you croaked out through the lump in your throat, barely contained tears welling up in your eyes.

“Hunting?!” Gabriel slammed the door shut, the damage repaired before the latch engaged the strike plate. You noticed the lack of a snap. “You went,  _ alone _ , into a lycan den. No backup, no plan, and you didn't tell me! What were you thinking?” 

You didn't, couldn't, look up at Gabriel. Your body felt so heavy, and those honey-gold eyes always had a way of breaking you down, take you apart piece by piece. So you fell back onto the bed, twisted to face the wall, away from those intruding eyes. Your legs still dangled over the side, toes scraping the floor. 

Gabriel took a tentative step toward the bed, his voice less crass than before.

“I wish you would have called me,” he sighed.

“They had a girl in there,” you whispered, the young woman's screams for help echoing in your mind. “I thought she was alone. There was no time.”

**“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”** Gabriel gently placed his hands on either side of your body, leaned over you as he slid your legs between his. You could feel him so close, his breath on your neck.

Your whole body tensed. Images of blood flashed in your mind. Her blood. There was so much blood. You thought she was alone. But those bastard werewolves were just waiting.

“Would that have been so bad?”

Gabriel gasped, a quiet inhale. You still weren't looking at him, but you could see his hand in your view, shaking. “Would it- Oh sugar.” Gabriel's body softened. You felt the bed dip around you when his knees came up and straddled you and a light kiss touched your shoulder. You could feel his grace flow from his lips, healing the deep cuts, bruises and aches from earlier. You started to tremble, the warm tingle of  _ Gabriel  _ was warring with the despair and misery you felt you deserved. 

The tears were falling from you, and you tried so hard not to sob. But Gabriel pressed his forehead to your shoulder, kept you together so you wouldn't fall apart.

“What do you think that would that would have done to me?” Gabriel's voice trembled, and it gave you no comfort.

“You're better off without me. Everyone is. No one else would die because of me.” 

“That isn't true at all, sugar.” 

Gabriel lifted a hand, pushed you gently so your back was flat on the bed. But your eyes were still locked to the wall. If you looked at Gabriel right now, could see the hurt and fear in his eyes, you’d crack. That everything you've been trying to hide from him would spill out, and he would shun you. Leave. Destroy you.

Fingers landed softly on your face. They caressed your cheek for a moment before turning your head to face him. 

“Open your eyes,” Gabriel said delicately. 

You did. More tears fell, trailing down to make their way into your hair. Gabriel wiped them away before they could make it there. 

“I would never be ok without you,” he said. “Please don't say things like that. I would rather pull out my grace than live with in a world that you weren't in.” 

You bit back a sob, a choking noise making its way out of the back of your throat. The warmth of his hand on your face was a welcome touch, and you couldn't help but lean into it.

“Gabriel,” you murmured as you tried to turn away again. He wouldn't let you. 

“Shush, sweetheart.”

You saw something in his eyes, a flash buried in a quick glimmer of his grace. It vanished, but when you saw Gabriel start to lower his head, you gasped when you realized what he was doing. 

A tender kiss was placed on your lips, gentle yet full of emotion. 

“Um, I’m sorry about that,” Gabriel said as he pulled away, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“‘S ok,” you replied, your hands making their way up to cradle his face. 

“Well, we can talk about it later.” His smile only got bigger when you didn't pull away, and he snuggled into your hands. “For now, let's get you in the shower, and order in some pizza.”

“Sounds great, Gabriel”

And you meant it.

You knew you’d never have to fix yourself alone anymore.


End file.
